I can't have her
by TheForeverONCER
Summary: Regina wants Emma to be her daughter she always wanted a daughter. Emma is pregnant! Kennedy is about to be born! She is Neal and Emma's accident! Emma doesn't want to be a mother again because she missed her childhood and she doesn't think anyone (not even Neal) will help her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sorry about how short this is it is just a start to see how many people review and follow and stuff like that so please review if you want to hear more!_**

**_Italics_****= thoughts **

"Emma, did I sleep with you?" Neal asked.

"No, Neal but you were very drunk" I say back.

"You probably think you did."

_God I hope I'm as good at lying as I am at telling someone else is _I think to myself_._

_I did, but I was and he was very drunk it's ok Emma._

_Holly crap what if I'm pregnant! Well I'm probably not and the first time I slept with Neal (11 years ago) nothing happened I did not get pregnant._

He left me alone in prison and how do I know he won't again!

"Emma at random here," Neal starts.

"Ya" I answer.

"Do you love me?" He asks clearly confused about what he just said.

I freeze

_Well of corse I do a little, ok I do I love you as much as I did 11 years ago, but you left me _I think to myself.

I walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been getting a lot of reviews and PMs asking for more so ya here it is! :-) ok so I wrote this chapter in a different form, it's more like emma talking to you so... Ya please review on which style you liked better chapter 1) or 2) thanks! :-) ?**

Emma's POV (8 months later)

I sit up holding my stomach "stop kicking me" I whisper to my secret baby bump.

Ok I sound rude, but I can't get connected to this baby.

Now let's start off the day with something challenging, hiding it.

It was quite easy at first, as easy as avoiding clueless Neal and clueless everyone else.

But it's now getting harder to hide my bump.

I decide on a red hoodie and pants I bought secretly in the maternity section in the store.

I bought them and said "oops this are maternity oh well I already paid." then I left no suspicious looks or anything of any kind.

The thing about me wearing what I'm wearing is that it looks sloppy a little but it also looks, well Emma.

I also have been going to the doctor for my check ups.

I am getting the check ups from Dr whale.

He swears not to tell anyone.

NOT EVEN MY MOTHER.

The unnamed thing in my belly is healthy and so am I, well apart from my usual emma diet that everyone thinks is normal.

I look in the mirror pulling my hoodie down so that nothing is showing.

It is Sunday so I'm not supposed to look awesome, but ya I look ok.

"Emma." I hear from downstairs.

It's my mother.

"Ya?" I answer back.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She asks.

"Sure." I say and start walking down stairs.

Uggg I hope she doesn't see it I thick to myself, that's what I've been praying for ever since I got pregnant.

If she does know she never says anything, and neither does David.

"Hi." I say.

"Hey Emma" David says.

He is sitting at the counter and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Emma" Mary- my mother says.

She hands me a plate and I grab it.

"Sorry, but can I eat upstairs?"

"Emma that's the third time this week." She says.

"Ya but I" I See my parents exchange glances.

"Sure." She says.

"Ok thanks" I walk upstairs.

The only reason, well actually there's two 1) so I didn't have to sit in an awkward breakfast and 2) so that I can scarf down this breakfast without my mother noticing I'm pregnant.

**What was better 1) or 2)? Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it took so long guys I just have a really good idea and it's hard to build a story to get to it.**

1 minute later

Snows POV

As soon as Emma waked down the stairs 8 months ago I knew something was up.

"Charming" I say quietly.

"What is it Snow?" He asks concerned.

"Something is seriously wrong or so etching is bugging her." I tell him.

"What do you think it is." He asks

"I'm not sure yet but she hardly has been with Henry these last few months, she doesn't want to be social, and.." I start but Charming interrupts.

"I'm sorry Snow but Emma doesn't really want us to help her or anyone in that matter."

"I know," I say "she's just not herself, something is up."

Then I start to clean up because in a couple minutes I will have a conversation with my daughter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Same time but Emma's POV

I'm already half done eating and I can her them talking, but it's to quiet to understand them.

I finish my eggs and start walking to my phone.

Then I'm overwhelmed with nausea and I run to the bathroom I make it just in time to throw up.

After a minute I'm done I clean up and brush my teeth.

Then I walk over to my dresser.

I open a drawer that has my secret food stash in it.

You see I have it because I have to eat, a lot.

I don't want people to see how much I'm eating and find out I'm pregnant, therefor I eat in my room and have food stored too.

Just when I am about to pull my lunch box out of my drawer I her foot steps.

I shove it in the drawer, shut it, and run to my bed with my phone and start "texting".

I hear a nock at the door followed by a sincere, "Emma, Can we talk?"

_Oh crap_, I think to myself.


End file.
